letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancun
" Wᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ Asʏʟᴜᴍ. Hᴇʀᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴄʜᴀɴɴᴇʟ ᴅᴇᴅɪᴄᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ Rᴀɴᴅᴏᴍ Iɴsᴀɴɪᴛʏ Pʟᴀʏɪɴɢ Vɪᴅᴇᴏɢᴀᴍᴇs, ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴏʟᴅ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴇᴡ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ Lᴇᴛ's Pʟᴀʏs, Nᴇʀᴅʏ Tʜᴇᴏʀɪᴢɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ Zᴇʟᴅᴀ Tɪᴍᴇʟɪɴᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ɢᴜʏ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ. Eɴᴊᴏʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴛᴀʏ. " -'About' section Lancun is a Let's Player/Aspiring Voice Actor known for his rants, voice demos, playthroughs of the Metroid, Legend of Zelda, and Sonic the Hedgehog series, and videos detailing [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=E17FFC245B5E78BB&feature=view_all his Legend of Zelda timeline theories.] His channel was created on October 23rd, 2006, with his first few videos being on Trauma Center. His first commentary video being on the Mogenar Boss Battle from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It wasn't until his Zelda Timeline theories that people began to take note of his channel make his name known, due to his in-depth analysis on the Zelda franchise' canonical and secondary titles and how they fit into a neat, coherent timeline; Being one of the first few to do so. Though as a Let's Player, it wasn't until his Ocarina of Time Playthrough that truly brought so many to his channel, coupled with his Super Metroid playthrough being among the 'Fan-favorite' Let's plays of his. Has a Twitch channel for occasional, infrequent streams. ☀https://www.twitch.tv/lancunyt Fun Facts • His real name is Jeff Pearcy. • Is close personal friends with fellow YouTuber SashaSilverMoon • Has a deep, burning hatred for DarkSydePhil; An infamous YouTuber who, through sheer ineptitude has amassed such a sizable following despite his less-than-reputable approach towards outright lying or begging for money, yet somehow receiving it regardless. • Catchphrase being "Take THAT you fuck!" (Usually said after defeating a boss.) • Has 'quit' YouTube multiple times through bouts of depression, sometimes brought on by severe mental health issues, yet always returns out of a desire to create and entertain. • His favorite game of all time being Super Metroid, which he first played through a Cousin of his having introduced him to it when he was younger. • As a bit of a playful nod, NintendoCapriSun has used Lan's catchphrase on one or more occasions, as the two have spoken several times. • The name "Lancun" came from a story he and a friend wrote together when he was younger. • Used to have STD's. (Smash Til Dawn). In which he, and his friends in high school would order two large Little Caesars Pizzas and play Super Smash Bros from dusk to dawn. • REALLY hates DarkSydePhil. A lot. As he prides himself for being a hard-working, generous individual who cares more for others than himself, yet lives in a world where Phil asks his fans to "PAY MY BILLS!" for nothing in return, yet still gets it. • Has received death threats for speaking negatively about The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. • His first on-camera video was for showing off Metroid: Other M, which he was hyped for... A fact he regrets to this day. • Seriously despises DarkSydePhil, as his existence is confirmation that bad guys win and good guys lose. • Tired of the Let's Play Format, Lan created the concept of a LFAW (Let's Fuck Around With) as a means of subverting from the casual, 'Professional' let's play format for a more laid-back, less edited version. His first one being a challenge for Super Metroid where he would play through the game without Wall-Jumping or Shine-Sparking until he freed the Etecoons and Dachoras, resulting in a 2:29 as opposed to his fastest 100% completion time being 1:24. • Is an avid wrestling fan, yet has few qualms on poking fun at the insane 'By the seat of their pants' decisions the companies make. To the point where, at a bar, while watching the 2013 WWE Elimination Chamber, Lan called a play-by-play of what the Wrestlers were going to do, before they did it, much to the confusion of a nearby woman who questioned how he knew what would happen. • Has a Screw Attack Pillow hand-made by SashaSilverMoon. His LPs Breath of the Wild: Thoughts and Rambles Dark Souls Dark Souls II (postponed indefinitely) Dark Souls II Immortal Run Infamous (postponed indefinitely) Jet Force Gemini MP Trilogy: Metroid Prime MP Trilogy: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes MP Trilogy: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Metroid Zero Mission 100% Completion Super Metroid (100% speed-run version beginning here; LFAW version beginning here) Metroid Fusion Metroid Other M Metal Gear Solid (postponed indefinitely) Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (No-Hit Revengeance difficulty, postponed indefinitely after hard drive error.) Pokemon X and Y (wifi battles only) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (LP'd several times due to frequent hard drive errors, but eventually finished.) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Postponed indefinitely) Shadow of the Colossus (Hard Mode) Sonic Generations (HD) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) (postponed indefinitely; alongside a playthrough without commentary) Zone of the Enders (final part lost due to hard drive crash on his computer) Super Mario Bros. 3 Banjo-Kazooie Shinobi 3: Return of the Ninja Master Voice Projects The Oath ~ FFVIII ReDub ~Unbroken~ Voice Acting Monologue (Mewtwo) The Legend of Zelda: "The Other Side" (Ganondorf Monologue) Mephiles' Whisper- Lan's Dub for Mephiles Voice Acting Demo~ Mewtwo FANMADE: The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Story Voice Acting Demo~Ridley's Immortal Fury "King of Evil" ~Ganondorf Voice Acting Monologue Megaman Zero: Falling Down - Weil's Last Stand Rants Metroid Monday: "The Wake-Up Call" WTF?! Metroid Prime: Federation Force?! Nintendo's NEW 3DS...BLATANT MONEY GRAB?! Nintendo's New Affiliate Policy - Are They Backing Down? 21-1: The True End of an Era Poking the Bear: I Just Can't Resist a Second Helping (SPOILERS) More Whining About Metroid Other M and the Decline of the Metroid Series Part 1 Category:List of Let's Players